


Castle Shenanigans

by SianRuns



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SianRuns/pseuds/SianRuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima drags Delphine to an overnight stay at her favourite castle, but Delphine has a surprise up her sleeve, or should I say in her pants!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castle Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> This is dedicated to the lovely Hazel who asked me quite a few weeks ago now to write Cophine in a castle! With smut of course. This is for you, hope you like it :) x
> 
> Thanks Cody for letting me bounce ideas off you all afternoon!
> 
> It was written in a matter of hours, so please forgive me ;)

“The sky is so beautiful here at night, _chérie_.” The blonde spoke softly as she ran her fingers through the brunette’s dreadlocks, teasing at the fine baby hairs on her forehead. Cosima relaxed into her lover’s touch and snuggled ever closer to her side on the red tartan picnic blanket.

A campfire crackled to the left of the pair, providing a viable source of light to the castle grounds that the group was situated in. Several other people were littered around the flames, listening to the tour guide tell remarkable stories of the historical endeavours that went on in this very location. It had been Cosima’s idea to attend the overnight camp at the fortress and Delphine had caved under the relentless pestering from the tiny woman.

Delphine reflected on their experience thus far. They had spent the morning moving their supposedly small amount of belongings into the pre-prepared guest yurts, though Cosima had packed far more than what was acceptable for a one-night stay. When she popped out to go in search of the information centre, Delphine had taken the opportunity to quietly hide away the surprise she had brought along for the brunette.

After all, she was determined to have just as much fun as Cosima – even if a castle was not her preferred place to be on such a fine evening. Though she had to hand it to the smaller girl, with the warmth from the flames spreading across her skin, her lover comfortable and lazy against her side and the array of stars twinkling in the night sky, things couldn’t get much better.

She shifted slightly to make herself more comfortable on the firm ground, an over extended amount of time in the same position had caused her joints to stiffen and ache with the movement. Cosima gazed up at the blonde and beckoned her to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. Delphine eagerly obliged.

“What has been your favourite part so far about today?” Cosima asked inquisitively.

The taller woman cast her mind over the day’s events. After she had carefully placed her girlfriend’s surprise under the bottom end of her sleeping bag, it wasn’t long before the brunette came charging in through the canvas, a multitude of leaflets in both hands.

“You can’t possibly think we have time to do all of that in the next six hours do you?” Delphine chuckled and requested she picked her favourite three from the pile.

“Okay, however embarrassing it was, my favourite moment was definitely when you dressed up in that Monk’s outfit.” The laughter that rumbled through her chest shook the brunette with the force of it, and they giggled happily together over the memory.

“I knew it! You totally had a thing for me in that. Maybe I’ll have to dress up more often.” Cosima winked and stuck a cheeky tongue out at the blonde, who then slapped her playfully.

“I did not, Cosima! Why was there even a Monk outfit in a castle anyway?”

 

 

The brunette had insisted on running amok in the children’s section of the visitor centre, and when Delphine had turned away to read up on a section about the current restoration projects she had appeared, brown robe in hand and a mischievous grin on her face.

“Cosima, _non…_ ” Delphine warned, but it was useless. Her girlfriend soon worked at excitedly pulling the oversized costume over her head, dreads frizzing at the edges when her head popped through the hole. She draped the large rope around her middle and pulled the hood over her face.

“How do I look?” She probed, clearly delighted with her new attire.

“Marvellous, _Cherie_. Now will you take it off before someone comes?”

“Nope.” She laughed, popping the ‘P’. “Not until you agree how awesome I look.”

“Fine, you look… awesome, Cosima.”

“Say it like you mean it, or I’m going to wear this back to the yurt tonight to seduce you in. I wish they had this section when I was younger, I would have adored it.”

“You are ridiculous…”

 

 

“I have no idea, but I loved it. I’m still bummed that you didn’t let me take it home with us.” Cosima lifted her head from Delphine’s shoulder and turned to place a gentle kiss on her lips. The blonde attempted to deepen it, but Cosima was quickly distracted by an interesting part of the story telling.

The embrace had been enough to send Delphine’s mind wandering and she groaned internally when she thought about the surprise that she currently had nestled between her legs. The smaller woman was still yet to notice, and that just added to the thrill. She subtly glanced at her watch, wishing that the time would pass quicker so that she could steal her woman away to privacy.

Cosima let out a large yawn and stretched across her lap, and Delphine couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her throat as the toy bumped her clit. The brunette’s eyes grew wide as she studied Delphine’s expression.

“Mmm, Delphine is that a banana in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?” She joked, but when the heated blush crossed her girlfriends face she inhaled sharply.

“Have you? Oh my god, Delphine…” She tugged at her hand and dragged her up from the blanket. When the tour guide shot them a questioning expression she choked out “Er, toilet.” and led Delphine by the hand around the back of the yurts.

Delphine was thoroughly confused when Cosima rushed them past their yurt and towards a seemingly disused old outhouse. They learnt earlier on the tour that fresh food was kept there on ice once upon a time before fridges and freezers. Now all that remained was an empty stone structure with a rickety wooden door and three arrow loop windows.

Cosima hurriedly ushered Delphine inside the small space and pressed her against the closed door, moaning as she thrust her hips against the firm object in the other woman’s trousers.

“Cosima, wait. Isn’t this a bit risky?”

“I used to come here a lot as a kid; I’ve never seen anyone use these building for anything, especially not this late at night. Now shush, I’m excited to see what you’ve been plotting.”

The situation wasn’t entirely the romantic evening by candlelight that Delphine had planned, but the enthusiasm radiating off the brunette was enough to let her put that aside and focus on the moment.

“Don’t make me wait any longer.” Cosima groaned impatiently through hurried kisses, biting at her lover’s bottom lip and sucking the fleshy skin between her lips to soothe the area with a probing tongue. Her hips pumped trying desperately to find contact.

Delphine attempted to remove the barrier of clothing from her body, but Cosima stopped her, reasoning that it was ‘totally hotter’ this way. The toy bumped and slid against her clit underneath the brunette’s ministrations and she found herself growing impossibly wetter.

“This is so hot.” Cosima vocalized, and traced her fingers along her girlfriend’s body, stopping briefly to squeeze at her breasts. “I want to touch you…” Her hands trailed across the skin of her tight stomach and dipped playfully under the waistband of her jeans.

Cosima moaned loudly and sucked hard at Delphine’s pulse point when she felt the rough material of the cotton harness under her curious digits, and upon reaching further she came across the firm plastic, warmed under the heat radiating off of Delphine’s body.

Her fingers pushed the toy aside and she gathered the wetness beneath her tips, spreading it across the length of Delphine’s heat, rubbing soft strokes of pleasure across her clit, and the woman creased under her touch, quiet gasps leaving her lips.

“ _Merde_ , Cosima.” Not wanting to completely lose control, the blonde pushed her away and backed her up against the stone walls of the tower, wrenching up her skirt in the process to expose smooth olive skinned thighs. She gasped as the exposed skin made contact with cold night. Delphine’s hands quickly reached underneath the brunette and hoisted her up onto the window ledge.

She made a move to drop to her knees, but Cosima caught her. “Just fuck me now.”

“But I need to make sure you…”

“I’m wet, Delphine, already so wet. Please just get inside me.” She requested.

The blonde fumbled with the button on her jeans, hastily pulled at the zip and slipped a hand into her saturated underwear to pull the toy from its confines. Cosima’s hands grabbed at her hips and toyed with the fabric of the harness, drawing Delphine towards her.

“Please.” She moaned, and Delphine didn’t hesitate in pushing the lace underwear to the side so that she could rub the tip of the toy through Cosima’s heat. The other woman was right, she certainly didn’t need a warm up, and the wetness coated the insides of her thighs. Cosima grew impatient as the soft silicone teased at her sensitive clit, sliding over the swollen flesh.

“Please, Delphine! Do it!” She begged again, tugging frantically at her hips, trying to guide the toy inside her. Satisfied that her lover was more than ready, she positioned the tip at Cosima’s entrance, and slowly thrust her hips to push the toy inside.

“Holy shit, babe.” Cosima groaned, her head thrust back to expose the delicate skin of her neck. Delphine couldn’t resist the urge to run her tongue and teeth along her pulse point. “You feel so good, you feel so good.” She chanted in between pants. “Harder!”

Delphine sped up her hips, the muscles in her glutes beginning to burn with the repetitive clenching, but the moans falling from her girlfriends lips were enough to spur her on. Cosima was being pressed harder into the stone walls and her hands grasped at the ledge to keep her from slipping whilst her hips cantered up to meet every thrust.

The toy was bumping against Delphine’s clit as her hips drove into the brunette, but it merely teased and was not enough for her to glean any true satisfaction from. So instead she pressed their lips together once again, sucking the tip of Cosima’s tongue into her hot mouth.

“I am so close, touch me, touch me.” Cosima whined, her head lolling back once again with the force of the pleasure ricocheting through her body. Her hands blindly reached for Delphine’s to pull them to stroke at the swollen nub. It only took a few circles from well-practised hands before the brunette tensed and screamed out as she crashed over the edge.

Delphine slowly stilled her rocking hips, but left the toy inside Cosima’s heat as she cupped her jaw with both hands and brought her in for another mind-blowing kiss. Before things started to heat up again, the blonde pulled out of Cosima, making her hiss with the loss.

Cosima wriggled from the ledge of the window and dropped to her knees in front of the French woman. She stroked up the insides of Delphine’s jean clad thighs and placed her lips around the tip of the silicone, licking her come from the toy.

“ _Merde_ , Cosima!” She grunted, and dragged the young scientist back to her feet. “Yurt, now before I fuck you again right here.” Cosima didn’t need to be asked twice and let her lover whisk her back to the tent.


End file.
